


He's French. No, he's English.

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons Student Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Pining, Veela Draco Malfoy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry can't stop pining for a Beauxbaton student, Draco Malfoy and Draco can't stop pining for Hogwarts student, Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 497





	He's French. No, he's English.

The moment the Beauxbatons students started waltzing in Harry’s eyes darted to the entrance of the Great Hall. All of them held an air of elegance which was rarely seen within Hogwarts’ stone walls, if at all. One student in particular caught Harry’s eye. 

Tall, blonde and almost otherworldly. Harry never thought someone could look so attractive in a light blue school uniform. The other boys from the french school didn’t compare in the slightest. Harry watched as he sat at the Slytherin table, the part of his mind that was running away with fantasies suddenly coming to a halt.

Of all the gorgeous guys that could’ve come from Beauxbatons he had to like the one that sat at the table full of pricks. 

Harry ignored most of the Durmstrang students, only staring at Krum because Ron kept nudging him. He wasn’t interested after seeing the blonde guy, though it would’ve been easier if he was. Easier to walk into a broom closet with a guy he’ll never see again then pine over a guy who was clearly out of his league.

-

Draco could feel the eyes on him the moment he walked into the room. The pull of his veela side attracted far more attention than he wanted. He ignored their eyes and kept walking, taking a seat at the table he would’ve most likely sat at if his mother had gotten her way. 

She had wanted Draco closer to home and his father had wanted him to go to Durmstrang, in the end they compromised with Beauxbatons which for the most part didn’t give either of them what they wanted. 

In the end it was the better choice, he’d been brought up with French as well as English which meant there wasn’t a language barrier and he suited the blue uniforms more than he did the darker ones from both Hogwarts and Durmstrang.

He hadn’t noticed he’d sat next to Pansy until she tapped him, her eyes glaring into his confused face.

“Nice to see you too, Draco,” She snapped. 

His mouth grew into a smile, “It’s been a while Pans, hope you’ve liked my letters.”   
  
“Yes, I adore reading about your growing French body count,” She said, “Honestly though Draco, I don’t think there’s a gay guy at your school who you’ve not been with.”   
  
“I could write you a list. Some don’t like my charms, “ He fake frowned.

“I’d never get why,” Pansy replied.   
  
They quieted down whilst Dumbledore gave his speech. Draco didn’t listen, not out of disrespect but distraction. A dark haired guy from the Gryffindor table kept glancing at him. He looked a lot rougher than the pristine guys that were the norm back at Beauxbatons but he held his own kind of appeal. A warmth that didn’t come along with Draco’s usual endeavours.

They kept glancing back and forth till their eyes caught, they didn’t look away for what felt like ages before moving their attention to the food in front of them. 

Draco despised the warm feeling that had bloomed in his chest.

-

Harry knew his face was red. He felt it. Red and obvious. Stuffing food into his face didn’t help get his mind off things either.

An image was etched into the back of his eyelids. The thin pale lips and sharp features, the way he smiled when he spoke to Parkinson. They hadn’t exchanged words, they didn’t even know each other's names but Harry felt hopelessly lost when those silver eyes refused to look away from his.

As always Hermione noticed and looked over her shoulder to see what ever Harry was staring at, “Harry, he looks like a dick,” She stated. 

For someone that ignored obvious signs from certain people, Hermione was great at seeing who would be bad for Harry. He always fell for the toxic ones, the ones that wrapped him around their fingers and shredded him to pieces before he had the chance to breathe.

“He’s french,” Harry replied, defending his pride. 

“No, he’s English. He’s Draco Malfoy,” Ron told him, his mouth half full of chicken causing Hermione to cringe, “And he’s a git.”

Harry scowled, “You positive?” He tried.

“Harry, he comes from a long line of rich pricks, he is a git.”

-

Draco could hear Ron Weasley calling him a git. He also heard a girl he never met call him a dick. Even without his reputation he gave off asshole vibes. That was really going to help him get with their messy haired friend.

He was pleased however to see that the Gryffindor looked disappointed at what his friends had said like a child who was just told no.

“Stop staring at Harry Potter,” Pansy hissed, “if you have to sleep with a boy from another school you should choose one that doesn’t get into trouble every year.”

Draco, slightly surprised that the boy who lived caught his eye, smiled, “Trouble doesn’t sound too bad.”

Pansy shook her head, “I bet five galleons you won’t be able to steal him even with your veela side.”

“You should bet lower, you’re going to lose your money. Resisting veela charms isn’t easy.”   
  
“He survived the killing curse. I’m positive he can survive your advances.”

He glared at his childhood friend, already eager to prove her wrong. He wasn’t known for backing down from a challenge, especially one he was willing to complete before someone suggested it. He wasn’t going to get with Harry for the money, he was going to get with Harry because he wanted to. The money was just a bonus.

-

Both boys lay in their beds awake, pining away, their minds drifting to alternate realities and fantasies where there were no awkward introductions or build up. Just immediate satisfaction.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He had so much time after dinner to make a move and instead he let Pansy drag him around introducing him to various guys he wasn’t going to go for. He knew it was just her trying to win the bet but it was infuriating when he didn’t get a chance to say hello.

Harry felt a similar frustration. Ron and Hermione making him steer clear of Draco as if he was the plague. They were only doing it out of worry but it drove him up the wall. If Draco was such bad news he needed to decide that for himself regardless of his terrible track record. 

They both stared at the ceilings above them. Confused with slight infatuation and desperation. One look at the other and suddenly they were beyond distracted. 

Their minds solely focused on each other. It was pure madness.

-

“I’m talking to him today Pansy and you aren’t stopping me,” Draco declared while sitting down for breakfast.

Pansy gestured towards the Gryffindor table, “Go for it.”

Draco shook his head, “I’m eating first, professing undying love later.”   
  
“Undying love?” Pansy raised her eyebrows, “And here I thought you were just ready for another fling.”

“I was being sarcastic.”   
  
“Sure you were, you often sarcastically say you are going to profess your undying love. I mean it’s a ridiculously common occurrence that I should’ve just brushed it off.”

Draco playfully shoved Pansy, causing her to almost fall off the bench, “Piss off.”

“I will when you explain to me how you love someone you’ve never met.”   
  
“I don’t love him, he’s just on my radar.”

Pansy stifled a giggle, “Your love radar?”   
  
“Let me eat in peace, for fucks sake Pans,” He grumbled, taking a bite of toast.

She just smiled, taking a sip from her cup of tea. Draco could avoid it as much as he wanted but Harry was turning out to be something different to him then every other guy he’d shagged in the closest broom cupboard. And this was without them even speaking.

-

“I want to talk to him,” Harry announced, “I know you think it’s a bad idea but if anything it’ll show that my judge of character has gotten better.”   
  
“Harry your judge of character couldn't get worse if you tried,” Hermione pointed out.

“It’ll only get better if I work at it.”

“I’m all for you getting better at pointing out pricks but Malfoy isn’t the place to start mate,” Ron pitched in

Harry sighed, “Why not?”   
  
“Because he looks at you like you're his next meal.”

Harry didn’t argue back that he wouldn’t mind if he was. That he would let Draco use him if it gave him a least an hour in his company. Prick or not. And part of him despised that he wanted that.

“If anything, that’s more of a reason for him to be my trial run,” Harry tried, “If he’s so incredibly bad then it should be easy.”

  
Hermione rolled her eyes, “Easy for people that don’t look past red flags as if they are flecks of dust.”

“I’m going to do it,” Harry said, “I want to.”

Ron swallowed the toast he’d been eating, “We warned you. He’s a prick.”

Harry ignored him, readying himself to walk over to the slytherin table. All he had to do was say hello, introduce himself, start some kind of conversation. That and ignore the hoards of slytherins that would give him death glares the moment he stepped within a six foot radius.

The second he began walking over his chest felt heavy. Dozens of butterflies swarmed in his throat waiting to burst out once he managed to speak. It wasn’t the stares that were bothering him, it was the fact that Draco Malfoy had stood up at the same time to meet him.

-

Draco didn’t expect Harry to get up when he did. He didn’t think the Gryffindor courage stretched that far considering how pink his face was the day before. He kept his veela charms at bay as he moved towards him, by the looks of things he wasn’t going to need them.

“Hey,” Harry said.

“Hey,” Draco replied back, “I’m Draco Malfoy.”   
  
Without thinking Harry replied, “I know.” Causing the tips of his ears to burn crimson.

“It’s fine, after all, I know that you’re Harry Potter.”

“Oh great,” Harry muttered.

Draco moved closer, “I’m not here because you’re the ‘boy who lived’-” he used his fingers to make air quotations, “In fact you caught my eye before I even knew who you were.”

The last line made Harry’s insides turn to jelly. Draco’s voice was smooth and sultry in a way that made him easily melt. It was clear who had the advantage.

“Let’s go somewhere else?” Harry suggested in a way that sounded more like a question.

“Lead the way.”

-

Harry didn’t want to admit that both his friends were right, not when he was leading a hot guy through the Hogwarts’ halls. Draco didn’t seem like a prick. He was charming though which often meant Harry was just under a spell of lovely words and delightful tones.

“Do you have a place in mind?” Draco asked, noting that Harry seemed lost in his own school.

“Not a clue,” Harry admitted, “I’m still getting over the initial shock that you came with me.”

Uncharacteristically Draco snorted, he’d spent the entire night pining over this guy and the same guy was doing the same from the looks of things, “Did you have anything planned?”

  
Again Harry admitted, “No, sorry.”   
  
“Don’t apologise, why don’t we go out to the grounds?” Draco suggested, “It’s nice today.”

Harry could feel the awkward tension. Both of them unsure of where to go and what to do.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”   
  
They made their way out onto the grounds, the sun beating down on the dewy morning grass. Draco led them to an old tree and Harry laid down his robes to sit on. 

“It’s never been this weird for me,” Draco said, “You are making everything so bloody hard.”

“ _ I’m _ making everything difficult?” Harry looked at him, “You agreed to come with me, this is a two person thing.”

The blonde let out a frustrated growl, “Two person thing or not, you’re driving me mad.”

Harry wanted to argue that Draco was also driving him mad. That he had barely slept thinking about his face and smile.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Harry asked.

"We’re going to be doing bloody well something, or I’m going to go insane.”   
  
Even now Draco didn’t want to use his veela charm, there was really no need seeing as Harry liked him back. But by using it the situation would get a whole lot less frustrating.

Without a second to think Draco turned to Harry and pressed his lips against his. Harry ,as he expected, followed suit. The awkwardness disappearing into the air. 

“Well shit,” Harry murmured as they pulled apart, his green eyes wide.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that confident in this one so let me know what you think :)


End file.
